Why Her?
by TieMeDownToYourSoul
Summary: Quinn Fabray was always second, why wasn't she second now? *This story features twin!Quinn*


**A/N: This is something I wrote when I was really bored during our pre-prom stuff, I feel like such a nerd because I'm in line for prom queen and I write fan fiction. Shh, it will be our secret! Anyway, this is based of the idea of Quinn having a twin…yada, yada, yada. Read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee and I don't own the idea of Charlotte Fabray.**

* * *

><p>Charlotte Fabray had always been number one.<p>

She was two minutes older than her twin sister and from that moment on it seemed Quinn was always below her; if Charlie was walking Quinn was still crawling, if Charlie was doggy paddling in the pool Quinn was still using floaties, and if Charlie was number one you could guarantee Quinn was number two.

"Okay, okay everyone shut up I have an announcement I want to make." Quinn called as she waved her hands around, the talking and music quickly cutting off as everyone turned to face the blonde who was smiling ear to ear.

"Hey, you don't have an announcement we have an announcement!" The small brunette standing beside her huffed causing the room to chuckle quietly, but Quinn simply softened her eyes and wrapped an arm around the tiny woman's shoulders.

That tiny woman was Rachel Barbara Berry, the diva who had stolen Charlie's heart on the first day of her attendance to McKinley High. After returning from her years at an elite private school Charlie had set her sights on Quinn's high school, ready to dominate and prepared to rule. But the older twin had sadly discovered that McKinley High was run by Quinn, it was her sister's school.

And Rachel was her sister's girlfriend, Quinn had made it clear to Charlie that she could have any one in the whole school but her eyes were to stay off Rachel and for some reason Charlie listened. She spent her junior and senior year mooning over the girl who loved her twin.

"Okay, yes we have an announcement to make." Quinn corrected as she rolled her eyes, Charlie dragging herself out of her thoughts as she turned her attention back to the couple. "I know this is Charlie's party for her huge promotion, but there's something Rach and I need to tell you guys."

The two traded soft glanced as Rachel intertwined their fingers before raising her eyes to the crow and giving everyone a beaming smile, "Quinn and I are having a baby. I'm pregnant."

All around Charlie bursts of excitement erupted and the two woman were swarmed by family and friends, most reaching out to hug them while others simply rested their hands on Rachel's nonexistent baby bump that was hidden by her knee length plum colored sundress.

Charlie simply stood from her seat on the couch and disappeared out the backdoor, her weakening knees quivering as her body fell limply onto the porch swing. It was happening again, the blonde woman was getting the same disgusted feeling she had experienced when Rachel and Quinn had announced their engagement.

This had just confirmed Charlie's fears, Rachel and Quinn were happy together and were going to start a family. She hadn't even had the chance to express her feelings to Rachel, Quinn had always been there to stop her.

"I don't get it, I was everything she ever wanted and she still chose…her." Charlie whimpered as she sat defeated on the back porch bench swing, her blonde hair caressing her face as the wind softly blew at it and teased it to imperfection.

"Face it, Charlie, everyone is always going to want Quinn. Including Rachel." Santana sighed as she slid the glass door shut and joined the baffled woman, sitting beside her and causing the old swing to give a weak squeak at her weight. "Stupid thing, I'm not even that fat. I always hated this bench. It made me feel so huge when we were teenagers."

"I could give her the world." Charlie whispered, bowing her head and ignoring the grumbles of the Latina sitting beside her. "I would do anything and everything for that woman and she still doesn't want me. She's always going to want my fucking twin sister."

"That's the truth, Q is my best friend and I know how much she loves Berry. You came around a year too late, the second Quinn even flashed Berry an ounce of attention you had lost. Quinn won't ever let herself lose to you, Charlie." Santana warned as she shrugged her shoulder.

"But why Rachel? Why couldn't she have gone for someone else?" Charlie hissed, curling her fists around the edges of the bench bottom where her hands had been limply lying. "Rachel and I could've gone somewhere."

"God, are you deaf or just in denial? Berry doesn't want you! She wants your sister, she's wanted your twin sister since the day Q gave her a package of gold star stickers in first grade. Their about to have a baby and you can't do anything to stop them." Santana pointed out with a glare.

"How can you be so cruel? You know exactly how I feel, you almost lost Brittany to Artie. You know what its like to watch the one person who makes your heart skip at beat love someone else, it hurts like a bitch and you know it. Why can't you show me a sprinkle of compassion?" Charlie demanded.

"Maybe because in the end of my fairy tale I got my girl." Santana replied as she stood and glanced down at the blonde woman, the Latina rolled her eyes before walking to the door and sliding it open only pausing to glance back at the broken Fabray on the back porch. "She's your sister, Charlie. She's not the Quinn Fabray from high school, she's the Quinn Fabray who's married to Rachel Berry. Get off your high horse, Berry isn't ever going to choose you."

With that Santana had vanished into the house, the waves of sound flowing from the open door but quickly being blanketed again as the door slammed shut. It was back to Charlie sitting with her thoughts, attempting to sink into reality.

"Why her?" Charlie whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know that I'm basically doing this with my story Tears, you know where Quinn ends up with Rachel and someone else wants Rachel but can't have her…but I like the idea of that. No one really fights over Rachel the way they do Quinn.**


End file.
